


Gratidão

by krful, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anivents, Droubble Week, Fluffy Ending, Gen, krfulfics, tadinha da Violet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Violet sempre foi tratada como a arma de Gilbert, mas após entender os sentimentos humanos, pode finalmente se sentir livre e grata.
Kudos: 2





	Gratidão

Ela passou a sua vida inteira sendo tratada como a "arma de Gilbert". Foi julgada ao virar autômata de auto-memórias, já que não sabia demonstrar suas emoções. Violet Evergarden não entendia os complexos sentimentos humanos, então escrever sobre eles seria praticamente uma piada. Ela carregava a culpa de ter participado da guerra. Certamente, essa era a emoção mais estranha que sentia. A solidão de não ter quem amava ao seu lado, o peso na consciência por ter feito diversas coisas horríveis. Ninguém imaginaria que uma simples carta poderia mudar tudo isso.

Por muito tempo, ela apenas pensava nas últimas palavras ditas por Bougainvillea: “eu te amo". E depois de tantas buscas por alguma explicação plausível, finalmente entendeu o significado de paixão e o que era "amar alguém". Finalmente, Violet estava feliz e livre, além de sentir-se amada.

A autômata de auto-memórias fora tratada como uma arma por não ter emoções ou sentimentos. Entretanto, Violet finalmente aprendeu a sorrir e a viver como qualquer adolescente de sua idade. Estava feliz, como se o vazio em seu peito estivesse preenchido. Alegria, esperança, ânimo, felicidade, amor, entusiasmo. Liberdade. Podia sentir tudo isso claramente, e Violet nunca esteve tão grata e viva como agora.


End file.
